(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device including a lens for displaying three-dimensional stereoscopic images.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional stereoscopic display devices are have been commercialized as display technologies advance.
In general, stereoscopic images are displayed based on binocular disparity. In consideration that the left eye and the right eye of an observer receive different images, respectively, when the observer sees a three-dimensional structure, in order to present stereoscopic images, left images to be seen by the left eye and right images to be seen by the right eye are separately prepared and provided for the respective eyes of the observer.
In order for the observer to recognize stereoscopic images without wearing extra glasses, a barrier or a lenticular lens (which may include cylindrical lenses) may be used in a stereoscopic display device. A barrier used in a stereoscopic display may include slits for separating images into left images and right images to be seen by the respective eyes of the observer. A lenticular lens used in a stereoscopic display device may change light paths of images, thereby dividing the images into left images and right images to be seen by the respective eyes of the observer.
A stereoscopic display device that includes a lenticular lens may impose restrictive conditions, such as one or more optimum viewing distances and one or more optimum interpupillary distances, on the observer. If the conditions are not substantially satisfied, the stereoscopic images seen by the observer may be out of focus and may be blurry.